funnybonefandomcom-20200214-history
After the Beanstalk
'''After the Beanstalk '''is the fourth installment in the Fisher-Price Read & Play Puddle Books Library. The story is about what happened after the events of Jack and the Beanstalk. Throughout the story, the player will need to find the five magic beans in a Puddle Page, all five beans are required to start the Fe Fi Fo Fum Festival. Characters * Goosie * Angelo the man w/ blonde hair * The giant * Jack Twaddle * Bonnie the Cow * Bixby * Lily Legume * Clara Truckle * Bert Bean (heard only) * Jack's mom (Mom Twaddle) * Clumsy Clem * Judge Jimmy * The magical harp Plot Mayor Jack of Beanville announces the Fe Fi Fo Fum Festival, and proclaims that he is very proud of the things he'd accomplished since his adventures with the giant. However Bixby the Bean Seller pops out of a bush and proclaims that he will try to turn Jack's Fe Fi Fo Fum Festival in Fe Fi Fo Fooey. Out in front of the Just Beans restaurant, Chef Lily Legume offered Mayor Jack a taste of her newest dish, Beans a la Mode. Jack shouts "cool beans"! when he tasted the bean ice cream, and gives Bonnie a taste. A reporter named Bert Bean, ace reporter for the Beanvile Bugle then appears and talks about how the bean ice cream story is "sure gonna scoop". The reporter then snaps a picture. Bixby then appears on the roof and throws a brick at the bean ice cream, but misses and hits Miss Clara Truckle's hairdo, and the brick flings back and hits Bixby in the head. At the hat store, Jack is offered to try the disguised Bixby's official Fe Fi Fo Fum Festival Hat. Jack was about to try it, but then Jack's mother called him. Bixby was so mad that he put the wrong hat on his head, covering himself with the sticky, icky, glue. At the bakery, Jack's mom and her helper, Clumsy Clem, were making a giant batch of cupcakes for the festival. She didn't know that Bixby was in the bakery secretly and pouring hot sauce on the Jack's special cupcake! Bixby proclaims that the hot sauce will turn the mayor's cupcake into a "flaming tabasko fiasco". Bixk then goes to put on his dragon costume. Jack's mom announced cupcakes for everybody, but first presents the special cupcake to her son, Mayor Jack. Clumsy Clum, cupcake in hand, proudly walked toward Jack, but tripped and the cupcake landed into Dragon Bixby's mouth! Bixby shot flames and smoke and launched up into the sky and landed into the Beanville Town Fountain. Jack observed it was a great costume, and Jack's mon said that the fire looked so realistic. In Golden Goose Park, Bixby hid behind a bush, and says to he has one more chance to come up with a way to get back at that jack. He sings to himself that he should be the Mayor, and not that awful jack, and that he'd been bonked, glued and nearly barbecued. He then come up with a new plan: To disguise himself as an old woman and confess that Goosie lays rotten eggs. His plan then backfire when Bonnie snatched the wig from Bixby's head and revealed Bixby in disguise. Jack then scolds Bixby about Bixby's evil plan, Jack then calls out Jimmy the Judge. Jimmy says that because Bixby was bad, he sentenced him to wear the Silly Hat, and to sit in the Dunking Booth at the Fe Fi Fo Fum Festival. Bixby then runs off Later that night, Jack cuts the ribbon to the Fe Fi Fo Fum Festivities, and ends up cutting his hair by accident! Bixby then gets dunked two hundered and forty-seven times at the dunking booth. The giant sat in the Festival Field, where a roller coaster ran up and down his back, and a ferris wheel turned on his left hand. Children bounced on his giant toes, and a daredevil jumped off his diving board nose, and into a very small tub of water. The Festival ran late into the night. Jack ate three ice creams, four hot dogs, two pieces of watermelon, and eleven cotton candies. The Town Doctor gave Jack Fepso Fizz for his upset stomach. The magical harp and the beans then play their song, and Goosie signed eggs for all the children of Beanville. Then they all lived happily ever after. Category:Games Category:1996 releases Category:Fisher-Price games Category:Puddle Books